A video conference system allows endpoints at two or more locations to communicate simultaneously by two-way video and audio transmission. Typically, powerful computer processors are used to employ video compression to reduce the amount of channel bits needed to be transmitted between endpoints. Simultaneous video conferencing among three or more remote points is made possible by way of a Multi-point Control Unit (MCU), which bridges interconnect calls from several sources.